


真理与浪漫皆与此有关

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on The Avengers movies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 他选择信任，他尝试理解，他回忆着他和斯蒂芬那相处的短短七十二小时，所有的回忆都带着伤，但他无法不去想。斯蒂芬的卡片都是提前写的，但托尼的寻找却无法准备好，他跌跌撞撞的走上纽约的街道，阳光顷洒过的地方人群熙来攘往，没人留意到丝毫异常，那么斯蒂芬也曾来过这条街么，也曾捧起过这本书么，他们站在同样的街角眺望哈德逊河上的游船与水鸟的时候，眼睛里映入的是否是相同的景色呢。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	真理与浪漫皆与此有关

**Author's Note:**

> 又名：如果A3A4是部用来谈恋爱的文艺警匪动作片（  
> 是……我比较常写的风格，完全自我满足产物（而且真的写的挺难看的（。  
> 遣词造句不过脑，也并没有什么细节和逻辑，想到哪里写哪里（。  
> 剧情主要从A34魔改，为了不出戏灭霸在文里统一写作萨诺斯  
> 涉及了轻微的铁椒，加起来大概两百字

1.

有些灾难类型电影里前90分钟主角的心理状态通常可以用一句话来概括：如果没有遇到那个人，他的人生会是完美的。

这句话的托尼·斯塔克版本则为：如果没有遇见斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，他的人生就是完美的。

他本来正在公园晨跑，未婚妻佩珀·波茨正陪在身边，一切似乎完美无缺，经历前半生的波折与苦难之后，他的生活好不容易向完美这个形容词靠拢合并，就连噩梦都变成小孩子抱着他要求读童话或者索要橘子冰糕，那是个小女孩，笑起来的样子和她妈妈一样，但如果是小男孩，最好眼睛的颜色能像他。无论如何，怎样都好，他甚至已经为他们起好名字了。

然后斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇出现了，一只手铐在他还没反应过来什么之前就挂在了手腕上，那个鬓角留着白发看起来却比他年轻的高个子男人眨着一双看起来像是生着什么眼科疾病的眼睛向他冷冰冰的说：安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克，我是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇，你被逮捕了，你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切都有可能在法庭上成为对你不利的证据——而现在，你需要跟我走。

他就这样和斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇相识于史上最差劲的一次开场，此后72小时里又经历一场关系全人类命运的生死存亡，若他当时便能得知之后至少五年的时间他要因为这人而心口宛如砸出一个洞，他可能冒着斯塔克工业拥有者因袭警上报纸头条的风险也不会跟他走。但显然人没有预知能力，当时的托尼·斯塔克只来得及交代一句记得打律师电话就一头雾水被拉上警车，然而上了车才发现里面寂静非常，司机是位亚裔，甚至没穿警服，在他愣神的功夫那车子就窜出几公里，两位警察约好了似的一语不出，托尼开始觉得不对劲。他认为自己被绑架了。

手表里有报警装置，他应该偷着按一按。

信号屏蔽了，我劝你不要做无用功。坐他旁边的那个叫斯蒂芬的人说着，托尼迅速瞥他一眼，又看了看两个人还铐在一起的双手——他这时才注意到斯特兰奇的手上有很长的数道伤疤，不是普通的割裂伤，更像是手术疤痕，而那颤抖也不是因为车子的颠簸，而是那个人的手就是在一刻不停的颤——托曾当过不少年军火商给军方设计武器的福，托尼用不了两秒钟就能推断出这样的一双手定然没法使用枪械——而这就又能推导出另一个结论。

他瞪着斯蒂芬：你不是警察。

斯特兰奇偏过头冲他眨眨眼，露出一个冷笑：你终于反应过来了？我当然不是。

托尼叹口气，果然是绑架，这事多少年没发生了？是不是因为我还没孩子所以你们等不及了只能找我下手了？哦，不过你们让我看见脸了，我猜拿到钱后你们要撕票了。

斯特兰奇翻了个白眼，一句话都没搭理他。这时车子恰好开上立交桥，托尼感觉到旁边那人的脊背立刻紧张地挺直，等他们走下高架绕进七拐八拐的小巷子后才又放松，托尼还没搞懂怎么回事，车子骤然放低了速度却没停，随后斯特兰奇把手铐打开了。

这是让我跳车吗？他颇好笑的反问一句，开始寻找机会逃离现场，然而斯特兰奇只是白了他一眼，这时车前门突然被人打开，跳上来个托尼过去就认识的人——有那么几秒钟甚至无法知晓如何开口，布鲁斯·班纳坐在副驾驶座上回看他，张口便是一连串托尼听不懂的道歉。他插嘴都找不到机会。

更勿论斯特兰奇正用一个眼神封住他所有疑问：托尼·斯塔克，我们需要你的帮助，现在我们可以开始真正的交谈了。

整件事情简而言之，就是有个叫萨诺斯的激进环保组织头子坚信人类在令地球的能源枯竭，于是选择最粗暴的方法来削减人口，他们想要一种纳米病毒武器，具备高传染性和致死率，能像螨虫一样在不知不觉间散布到世界的每个角落，等散布的差不多后他只要像科幻电影里那样随便按个按钮，潘多拉的盒子就打开了，在指令停止或人们找到治疗方法前，大约50%的人口会永远消失。

布鲁斯的生化实验室遭到行窃，丢了几只培养皿，毁了部分服务器，托尼见过那新闻，媒体说只是最多影响几个博士生的毕业，他还和佩珀取笑过这件事，然而真正丢掉的是准备用来搭载在纳米武器上的病毒雏形，是个涉密研究，所以新闻报道乃至实验室负责人都并不知晓真相，只有布鲁斯一遍遍焦灼地擦拭眼镜试图找人帮忙，警方对此草率的姑息态度令他明白他们已不值得信任。

斯特兰奇加入的理由是他握有所有关于病毒的后续详细研究资料，信息被存储在一只U盘里，然而一旦加密方式被破译，那恐怕随便一个大学生都能做出它来。至于他们找上托尼的理由也并不难理解，作为当今纳米领域技术的前沿科学家，托尼的技术十分必要，如果能得到他的支持，萨诺斯能大大缩短毁灭世界的进程，哪怕这听起来像是缺乏中学生物常识的疯子才干得出的事，但也切实在发生。但反过来说，托尼·斯塔克若此时便知晓这一切，也能成功阻止灾难的到来。

斯特兰奇的解释不容任何质疑。托尼想要提问却找不到切入点（尤其他还认真且客观地评价托尼在科技上的成就，这令托尼很难找到机会再开口讽刺他），他仍对斯特兰奇的身份抱有疑问，尤其对方对此始终闪烁其词，然而布鲁斯素来缺少朋友，能取得那位对每个人都抱有极强防备心理的科学家的信任，他似乎也没理由认定斯特兰奇会是个坏人。

他本想问出更多信息与细节，然而却被一场人为车祸打断，经过前面30分钟的交谈（虽然不愉快却非常有效率）他对袭击者的身份有所判断，看来斯蒂芬处心积虑为了安全才找借口骗他上车依然没能逃过萨诺斯的眼线。在一片枪击的混乱过后，托尼在幽暗的窄巷里发现自己身边只剩下斯特兰奇，而两个人身上显然都因互相掩护而留下不少皮肉伤时，他就算有所怀疑也暂时都抛至脑后了。 

他没法用信用卡，手机也不知道在逃亡中掉到了什么地方，他猜佩珀现在一定急疯了，但出于安全考虑他眼下不能主动联系她。他和斯特兰奇找到一间旧仓库，抹黑跌跌撞撞的走到里面暂时修整，里面幸运无比地有个急救箱。斯特兰奇的手指颤抖，打绷带的手法却很是熟练，边念叨可惜没有医用酒精边给托尼的胳膊包了个扎扎实实的结，疼的托尼一咧嘴。然而当他开玩笑的说你要是医生一定会接到一打投诉时，斯特兰奇却没有接话，只是叹了口气坐到了托尼身边。

外面还不知道有多少人等着把他们抓到萨诺斯面前，天黑后又尤为危险，他们哪儿也不能去，向王和布鲁斯报平安用光了斯特兰奇手机的最后一格电，就连叫个外卖都没法子，仓库里只有几袋过期薯片，受了潮，吃起来像在嚼打印纸。但托尼吃过比这更糟糕的东西，倒是斯特兰奇吞咽的很是艰难，托尼取笑他几句，斯特兰奇如数回击。托尼说我们真的该报警的，或者佩珀已经报了，报我被假警察绑架，全城的警力都会来找我，这总比……

他突然说不下去了，斯特兰奇斜睨他一眼，接着托尼的话说总比阿富汗时情况好点吗？

托尼愣了愣，点了点头，甚至连接下去该说什么一时都忘了。

这事上过报纸头条，有那么好几年他但凡上新闻，记者都会把阿富汗的关键词放在头两个口播的自然段，斯特兰奇知道也并不奇怪，但令托尼真正愣神的是斯特兰奇的语气，那句话说的突然放轻了，甚至是看出托尼的思维骤然断线才轻描淡写的补全，他是明白托尼不想说才主动把那话题截断，然而他的停顿还尚未长久到足以令人奇怪，时机着实恰到好处，几乎令他怀疑斯特兰奇绝不是第一次认识他——或许确实是的。

我是不是在哪儿见过你？于是他开口直截了当的问。

然而斯特兰奇摇摇头：不，你没有。

自此一夜无话，但托尼却并没有停止思考，斯特兰奇说的是你没有而不是我们没见过，这令他意识到自己一定错过了什么，也知道他现在没法得到答案。

如果他们换个场合遇见，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇可能会是个令托尼印象深刻的邂逅，只说那双眼睛都值得令当年还流连于全美国派对的年轻的托尼赞叹许久，但兴许过上三个月他就再也不会记得他了，下一次再遇见，他又会再问一遍那个奇怪的名字，可那时的斯特兰奇会是什么样子呢？鬓角已经白了吗？手指尚在颤抖吗？他们是否真的见过但他再也不记得了呢。托尼半梦半醒间模糊的拼凑着可能的会面，等到他回自己的大厦，要做的第一件事就是把斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的名字搜索一遍。

2.

天刚微亮时一个翻天窗进来的中学生打断了托尼所有的梦中臆想，孩子看着就地取材手持球棒和撬棍的两个成年人惊慌失措，絮絮叨叨了一串我是不是打扰了什么，说到第三十秒托尼看到斯特兰奇已经开始按太阳穴，他放下球棍，轻易而举地问出对方叫彼得——住在皇后区的高中生，时不时来这间无人看管的旧仓库做点生物材料实验，这就是为什么斯蒂芬还能找到急救箱和薯片——而托尼和斯蒂芬进门后就用箱子把出入口堵上了，单纯的学生在翻墙进来前都只觉得是门闩老化。他显然在什么科学杂志上见过托尼的照片，认出他是谁后全然忘了实验的事，若不是斯蒂芬眼疾手快阻止他拿出手机，恐怕他立刻就要和托尼合影留念。

托尼用身上的100美元钞票换购了彼得背着的三明治和矿泉水，少年结结巴巴说他没钱找零，托尼说不用后话题迅速拐到他能如何帮忙上，任是托尼说什么都不愿直接离开，直到托尼嘟哝了几句意大利强调的口音假装自己是黑手党余孽才把对方吓走，斯蒂芬围观全程，嘴角还带着点淡淡的笑，他刚要问托尼指定下一步的计划，然而彼得还没离开却又重新翻窗回来了。

托尼本想斥责然而被跟在彼得身后还有荷枪实弹的坏人截断了，其中一个拿着枪指着彼得的头，另一个看着托尼和斯特兰奇，问你们是打算跟我们一起走还是看着这孩子死了再跟我们走？少清理血迹对我们双方都好过很多。

他们没有选择。

萨诺斯的人把他们三个一起送上一台厢式货车，不知道要开往哪里，只有一线光从车门的缝隙漏进来。那些人似乎笃定他们想不出方法逃跑，连手铐都懒得给他们配上。托尼后悔没有立刻把彼得赶走，少年倒是冷静的不似那个年龄段，他没哭，也没慌，只有似乎是他害得托尼和斯蒂芬被抓的愧疚感以及担心家里婶婶安全占了上风，但那仍是相信所有事情最终必能化险为夷的天真的年纪，托尼花了点时间开解便重新让他露出笑脸来。

整趟旅程算不得安静，彼得不时和他们聊天，从最新上映的电影到他去过的托尼的公司开设的展览，一刻不停地说话能掩饰慌张，也能消除疲倦。托尼断断续续的听着，计算车子的颠簸时间，他偶尔看向斯特兰奇，被塞进货车前萨诺斯的手下曾短暂地拷问对方试图找到解除U盘加密的方法，但没有多久便被远处街上的巡逻警笛声打断——只这样看去，对方至少没有受什么严重的外伤，但托尼和彼得的所有问话都被他用敷衍带过了。

彼得在车子的颠簸中睡着后托尼试着挪到斯特兰奇身边，斯特兰奇精神很疲惫，也再也没有托尼初见他时的那股趾高气昂的劲头了——他一度因斯特兰奇投来的戒备的眼神想要后退，但最终还是厚着脸皮坐下了。凑近了之后他才看到斯特兰奇的鬓边有伤口，血液已经和头发粘在一起，托尼问他是否还好，斯特兰奇只点点头，托尼说你看起来并不好，斯特兰奇终于苦笑了一声，说你看起来也不好。

他当然不好，他本该去参加冗长的董事会议，或者在实验室里消磨上五个小时做些没什么意义的发明创造，他的人工智能会按佩珀设定的时间提醒他什么时候吃饭什么时候睡觉，咖啡里不能加太多糖，甜甜圈也被精准控制到个位数，他喜欢纽约某条小巷子里的意大利菜和一家廉价快餐店的芝士汉堡，或许他可以去参观某所中学，在那里见到叫彼得·帕克的孩子，称赞他的生物实验或者机器人，资助他上大学的奖学金。所有琐碎而乏味的想象都弥足珍贵，他坐在货车车厢里，好似在做一场梦，睁开眼睛或许看见的就是自己卧室天花板——那是所有突然远离了他的日常，他甚至有预感他可能再也找不回它们了。

他可能把某些想法说出来了，也可能没有，那车子颠簸的太厉害，噪音把他的声音都淹没了，然而他依旧听到斯蒂芬喃喃地接他的话，诸如你该试试喝茶，某家餐厅的招牌菜，芝士汉堡热量太高……也可能斯蒂芬只是想通过对话而确认他们都还没有完全睡着，托尼这样想着的时候突然听到对方轻声说了句抱歉，他本以为自己听错了，然而斯蒂芬紧跟着在说对不起，抱歉，或许我不该……但是……但是……

但是什么？托尼听不清了，只好出声。

斯蒂芬如梦方醒，脸上回复了那种空白的表情。

什么都没有。他这样回答。

……你当我是个傻子还是瞎子？还看不出来你有很多瞒着我的事？

斯蒂芬的回应仍只有沉默，他什么都不会再跟托尼说，托尼忍着揍对方一拳的冲动翻了个白眼。不想说就算了，等我们解决这档子事我迟早会知道的。

你会知道的。

托尼猛地转过脸，他觉得自己一定幻听了，然而斯特兰奇在托尼发愣的时候又重复一遍：你会知道的。

他们的旅程最后被一路劫匪打断，急刹车把他们都抛向车子的前方撞了个结结实实，厢门被打开时的刺眼光线令人短暂失明，等到彼得·奎尔拿枪指着他们问卡魔拉在哪儿的时候才将将回神。

他们没人认识他要找的人，那是和萨诺斯决裂的女儿。因为带着那个疯狂计划的证据而被追杀，和一群同样流离失所的人们浪迹天涯，奎尔最终没能阻止萨诺斯带走她。托尼用眼神询问斯蒂芬是否该说些什么，斯蒂芬摇了摇头。

几个人正身处边境，无论他们要做什么都至少该把彼得送回去，然而奎尔的车子在袭击萨诺斯时出了故障，而这里是信号的盲区，想报警至少要找一部有固定线路的卫星电话，然而目之所及都是灰褐色的荒野，连公路都无法看见，他们从被击毙的司机身上找到的唯一一张方位图标记着与萨诺斯会面的据点，离这里已经不远，托尼提出去那里碰运气，如果萨诺斯会亲自前来，那么兴许他们都能一劳永逸的解决麻烦。

实际上，他们也并没什么别的方案，有块野狼出没的木牌躺在不远的地方，已经朽坏不堪。斯蒂芬整理行装时从死去的司机身上找到了那只存着资料的U盘——它已经坏了，托尼看到斯蒂芬叹着气拿走了司机的枪，又把U盘和被搜走的那张被血浸透了的证件扔进车子尚未熄灭的火焰里。托尼认出那是中央公园里斯蒂芬给他看过一眼的警官证。说反正是假的，都不能用了，没什么可惜。

斯蒂芬只是看了他一眼，托尼觉得他可能在那个瞬间想告诉他点什么，然而最终他们什么都没有说，一起向远处地图上标记的方位走去。

那地方是幢小屋，并没有人留守，可能是早年为边境上巡逻的人准备的歇脚的地方，地面只有两层高，却有着很大的地窖，他们没找到通讯设备，但看好了偷袭的方位，只要萨诺斯前来，他们足够抢占先机。

只是计划往往不会按预想的方向发展，他们的计划提前暴露，最终变成异常艰难的攻坚战，萨诺斯当然没有一个人来，他的手下带着足够多的弹药和枪械，他们仅有的一次杀死他的机会被奎尔错过——他迟了一步扣动扳机，因为不甘心就此永远无法知道卡魔拉下落。没人能怪他什么，但当他们终于打空了最后一发子弹后，结局似乎也是注定的了。

他们一个个的被带到了地下室——说是拖过来更合适，除了斯蒂芬和托尼，剩下的人已经在抵抗中负伤昏迷。萨诺斯很高大，即使坐在椅子上也会留下这样的印象，长相称不上英俊或丑陋，但托尼确信这人将成为自己噩梦里的一部分——如果他能活到下一次做梦的时候。

现在让我们来谈关于资料的事，东西在你手里，斯特兰奇。

萨诺斯看向站在最远处的斯特兰奇，然而被他示意后推倒在地板上的却是除了斯特兰奇之外的其他人。

我可以一个个杀死他们，直到你把东西交给我。

我不能，那东西已经被毁了。

斯特兰奇回答之后，托尼听到了枪口上膛的声音，持枪的人甚至还向墙上打了一发子弹，证明他们不是虚张声势。萨诺斯显然对这答案并不满意。

我给你十秒钟，你可以考虑清楚再说——从他开始。

一杆冰冷的枪管顶上了托尼的后脑，神经从心口的地方逐渐绷紧，他并非第一次面对枪口，这不足以令他紧张到失去理智——他从地板上侧过头去看斯特兰奇，对方面无表情的看着萨诺斯，他记得他们还困在车厢里的时候，斯蒂芬说那资料过于重要，哪怕他们所有人死掉，也不能将那资料交给萨诺斯，如果事情真的发展到那一步，他能做的也就只是许愿他们死的不会有太多痛苦——他深知现在就是斯特兰奇履行这诺言的时候了。

萨诺斯仍在倒数，斯蒂芬看了托尼一眼，从那眼神里托尼看不清他在想些什么，这或许就是他在这世上最后的十秒钟了，他应该想想佩珀，想想他梦里那些绕着膝头撒娇的小孩子，想想他过去错过的事，那十秒钟突然被斯蒂芬的眼神拉得很长很长，他突然模模糊糊的在想——如果是看着这个人的眼睛，死亡似乎也没有那么难以令人接受。

然而斯蒂芬在最后一刻移开了视线。

我有你要的东西，放他走。

托尼因这回答惊呆了。

萨诺斯摇了摇手指，斯特兰奇，你说的东西已经被毁了，如果你想拖延时间——

我有。斯蒂芬的声音坚定，他指了指自己，我记下了，我是记忆管理局的人，你知道那是什么。

托尼惊讶地看到萨诺斯在听到这句话后眼神突然变了，他的枪口甚至都差点不再指向托尼了，他用冰冷的眼神审视着斯特兰奇，像分辨着这句话的真假。

而托尼甚至分不清自己到底是希望斯特兰奇在说谎还是真话，他看见斯特兰奇的手腕一翻，一直藏在他身侧被捏在手心的玻璃碎片调转方向贴上颈动脉，稍一用力就会有血染红那苍白的脖颈：我记下了所有的资料，如果你不放过他，你就什么都得不到了。

我怎么才能确认你不会骗我？萨诺斯问。

你没得选，你只能相信。斯特兰奇回答道。我最后重复一次，放过托尼·斯塔克。

萨诺斯沉默了一会儿，最终笑了起来：不，我可以选。

他把目光投向了远处昏迷不醒的奎尔，几名手下立刻根据他的手势将几人抬走了。

这是人质，医生，我们有很多时间验证你给我的信息，如果你欺骗我，你知道他们会发生什么。

托尼几乎无法说话，这种荒谬的条件究竟谁会答应？不，哪怕是他们所有人都死了，也不能将那情报交给萨诺斯。所有能研制出病毒的技术人选，实验信息和化学资料——他们坚持到此到底是为了什么他们怎么可以他怎么可以斯特兰奇怎么可以——

然而斯特兰奇只是默许着一切的发生，那玻璃片还卡在脖子上，只有托尼看得到他手指抖得几乎要把那东西掉到地上，只用眼神告诉托尼不要出声，求求你，不要这样，不要这样做——然而当彼得也被带走的时候他们再也无法保持沉默，托尼几乎怒吼着要跳起来，就连萨诺斯的手下也险些没有按住他，他被压在地板上问斯特兰奇你到底在想什么，你怎么能这样做，你怎么可以为我——你——

斯特兰奇看着他，突然像要哭泣一样地笑了。

托尼，这是唯一的方法。

你是唯一的方法。

3.

托尼再次醒来时萨诺斯和其他人都不在了，斯蒂芬说完那句话他就被后颈的重击敲昏，现在屋里只有萨诺斯的小女儿在看着他（为了她姐姐和萨诺斯反目成仇那个，托尼觉得那大概可以拍黑帮电影了），外面天亮了，荒原上炽烈的日光从窗口扫进地面，他们搜遍了整个屋子只找出三条士力架和半瓶矿泉水，要走也要等到日落（他有经验，但他真的不希望有），托尼从地下室找出来坏掉的半导体，星云就看看他敲敲打打。他们谁都不说话，托尼的神经都是木的，几个小时前这屋子里还挤满了人，地板上还有自己的血，远处那摊是奎尔的，再远一点是彼得的，彼得，彼得，彼得……

他不知道是在痛苦还是在愤怒，这二者的感受到极致时混在一起极难辨别与分割。

现下他只想把改锥丢进斯蒂芬的眼眶里，但他不能，因为斯蒂芬不在他面前，他也走了，为了救托尼，他选择连同自己和他人一起被萨诺斯带走了。他会成为失踪人员，到了一定年限就要判定死亡，或许还来不及等到那么久，也许下个月整个世界就要剩下一半人口。

这是唯一的方法。

他脑子里有个角落一直重复循环斯蒂芬最后留给他的话，他需要动力支撑行动，他需要说服自己这样做总有理由。他不得不信。

他们流落在荒原三天三夜才在脱水而死前被边境巡逻官卡罗尔·丹佛斯发现，最终送回了纽约。托尼回到自己的大厦，睡在丝绸床单和羽绒被里对着天花板发愣，世界依旧毫无变化，一样糟糕也一样好，他知道没有警察会相信他的话，研究所是桩已经结了的案子，更何况官方资料里那里只制造感冒药，他想找FBI、CIA之类的，但斯蒂芬说那些机构中的大多数人已经都不可信。托尼不愿去赌萨诺斯违背和斯蒂芬的承诺的风险，他心里的一部分已经跟着死在了那座荒原上的房子里，另一部分还在苟延残喘不过因为他还想要相信那些人没死。

他不明白为什么只有他能回来，他不明白为什么斯蒂芬只让他回来。他确实是个发明家，是个机械工程的天才，但那并不是世界上绝无仅有的，那么是因为斯蒂芬觉得自己不会放弃追查吗？不会放弃任何一丝可能性吗？他凭什么就相信自己到好像他们已经认识了五十年呢？——就连他自己对自身都不曾有这种信任。他曾经犯过所有的错，甚至差点就自我放纵地毁灭下去了，如果斯蒂芬知道他的过去中的哪怕任何一件事，都不会把他推到这个位置上——托尼·斯塔克站在悬崖顶端，无处前进，退无可退，但连纵身一跃的就此逃避机会都不曾有，因为脚上缠绕着的痛苦和责任足有千钧之重。

他一定要做点什么才可以。

病毒只是雏形，哪怕资料再全面，距离大规模投放依然有距离，纳米武器的研制和完善也需要时间，如何达到最好的效果也要精密筹划——现在再也不是黑死病轻易席卷整个欧洲大陆的时代了，那病毒就算有再高的致死率，医生和防疫学专家们也不是白白消耗纳税人的金钱的。而萨诺斯处心积虑地谋划着完美的未来，每个环节都不容闪失，自然不在乎为了让一切达到最高的完成度而多等上那么几年。但他当然不会将所有的希望都赌在对方的研究进程遭遇一两个瓶颈上，一劳永逸的解决方法仍只有两个：一是找到萨诺斯的藏身处消灭他的邪恶计划，二是抢先研制出一份治疗方案或者纳米武器的摧毁方法。

后者看来已不可行，如果斯蒂芬说的是真话，那么病毒的最后一份资料已经只存在于斯蒂芬的脑子里，而关于纳米科技要花上更大精力，他也不可能将其投放到全世界的每个角落中去——而前者照样困难重重，他到哪里去找萨诺斯呢？星云都无法提供更多线索。托尼坐下来仔细回想，研制病毒和纳米技术需要什么？设备，人员，金钱，空间，他假设金钱和空间的问题已经解决了，但设备和人员不一样，这也是为什么斯蒂芬找到了自己，托尼·斯塔克有的不只是金钱，更是世界上最优秀的工程师，布鲁斯则有七个博士学位，但他们都不是“不可替代”的那一部分，一旦发现放弃他们能得到更大的收益，萨诺斯就会去找其他人——最有可能的是军方，托过去做过军火生意的福，托尼和国防部的人打过交道，萨诺斯放弃了他，那就不可能放过那些机密实验室里潜藏的机密。一定有人此刻就如斯蒂芬一样被萨诺斯带走消失了，他可以从此着手，即使犹如大海捞针，他也终归是有事去做了。

斯蒂芬，托尼每念一遍这个名字，心脏就无法控制的颤抖一下，毕竟是斯蒂芬救了他的命，斯蒂芬不是白让他活下去的——他甚至不知道在这件事上眼下除了斯蒂芬他还能信谁了。只有他能去救他们。

一定有只有托尼·斯塔克能做到的事。

除了摸索军方的线索外，他同时也开始疯狂的寻找他能知道的一切关于斯蒂芬的档案信息，兴许对方留了份文档备份在哪个不知名的角落里，他说过有托尼该知道的事，有托尼会知道的事。他似乎比托尼自己都更了解托尼·斯塔克，但托尼从未想起过有这样一个人甚至曾出现在哪怕是某场狂欢派对里。

最初的信息比知晓军方的线索要简单的多，斯蒂芬全名叫斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇，比托尼小四岁，出生在内布拉斯加的小镇，有一个很久以前就溺水去世的妹妹，父母也早就病故，他本人提前毕业于哥伦比亚医学院，拿下了两个博士学位，进入了医院后从实习到成为主刀都一路顺风顺水，保持着堪称奇迹的100%手术成功率，论文总是登在医学期刊最显著的位置，更别提还有许多新的手术式。

他几乎是整个东海岸甚至整个美国能找到的最好的也是最年轻的神经外科医生，热爱上世纪金曲竞猜和古典乐，闲暇特长是钢琴，显然这名医生在大部分感兴趣的领域都出类拔萃，也有着与之相应的差劲透顶的脾气和私生活风评，托尼几乎能很轻松地想象出斯蒂芬在各种宴会的闲谈里被形容为医学领域的另一个自己——除了如此年轻有为的外科医生，你还能找到几个和提前进入麻省理工的科技天才一般自大的人呢？

然后，一场车祸，砰，全完了。显然他运气并没有托尼·斯塔克那么好，炸弹落在脚边不光保了命还能肢体健全。而斯蒂芬那双被患者们奉若神迹的手却植入了十一枚钢钉，恐怕还不如提线木偶灵活了。

斯蒂芬显然为了修补那双手花光了银行卡里的每一分钱，然而七次复杂无比却失败的手术记录之后突然出现了半年的空白，再次出现时他已从顶层公寓搬去布利克街，随即就又风度翩翩地去咖啡店里看书发愣和街坊邻居打招呼了。

他是个好人，他为我邻居的孩子写过医学院推荐信，他是个有名的外科医生，但他好像不再行医了，他什么工作？不，他从没谈起过，他工作时间似乎也并不固定，艾莉说她在24小时麦当劳都见过他，抽烟吗？不。喝酒？也许吧。酗酒？天啊你怎么能这样——什么？哦，我们很久没见他了，他说过可能会出远门，去哪儿？……不，先生，你问了这么多，你到底要做什么？我要报警了——

托尼一溜烟的就从那家小杂货店跑了。若能选择合理解释，托尼会认为斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇在那销声匿迹的半年里被外星人抓走并被克隆人顶替的可能性比其他所有选项都高得多。

他跟着斯蒂芬最后被确认的地址来到布利克街177号，那是幢上了年头的建筑，里面绝大部分的空间都是书，一座座书架塞满了三层空间，纸香味太浓，呛得他想咳嗽，官方资料上说这是个不对外开放的私人图书馆，斯特兰奇是登记在案的被委托的管理人，只领取极为低廉的工资。可既然都不对外开放了，他们为什么还要叫图书馆呢？托尼一个人在里面晃悠，随便抽出几本，大半是他看不懂的复杂字母，连本印欧语系的书都极难找到。在深处有张书桌，他猜是斯蒂芬的地方，因为桌上不见纸笔，只有笔记本电脑和颇专业的语音操作设备，他试着打开它，竟然没密码，里面是将书册整理归档的记录，存档时间断断续续，三天打鱼两天晒网。他一定还有份别的工作，那个叫什么记忆管理局的，但他用这当关键词只搜到一大堆蹩脚的科幻小说，他连前两行都看不下去。

书桌抽屉里塞满了小纸箱，每个箱子里又塞满卡片，上面密密麻麻的印着一串串编号、图书的名字和年份等等，托尼猜那是书籍编号卡，随便翻了几张本想放下，但又仿佛想到什么似的重新翻看，在一叠叠的卡片盒子里终于找到几张印满了数字而非文字的纸片，稍一不注意就会错过，你到哪里隐藏一棵树呢？当然是在森林里了。

托尼后来在书架间的储物格又找到了一部分，还有些藏在资料室里，仓库里堆着的借阅记录本也是盲区。有问题的卡片共二百四十一张，翻找出来已经令他头晕眼花，或许还有更多的，但他实在不想再找了，点了外卖披萨就开始上网搜索破译密码的基础教学。

他所有的努力都并非一无所获，很快就有几则零星的消息成为了线索，他通过种种手段联系上了这些当事人，有些确实是巧合，但只要找到那么一个正确的人，剩下的就如同被丝线牵引般一个个浮上水面。被当做部队标杆甚至贴在每则征兵宣传片里的优秀士兵史蒂夫·罗杰斯离开了军队，原因众说纷纭，唯独当事人对此三缄其口；战绩显赫的特工克林特·巴顿突然从一线岗位被撤换，但他至少还能拿一份工资，他的同事娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫却是因莫须有的失误直接被取消了编制。但论身份，被萨诺斯所伤害的人里最特殊的还不是他们——托尼和史蒂夫通过布鲁斯提供的消息找到索尔的时候，对方带着零星几名手下刚在纽约市郊站稳脚跟，他们曾来自地下世界帮派中最显赫的家族——要不是萨诺斯为得到他们负责保管和运送的一件稀有金属而歼灭了近半的成员，他们理应仍是。

他们所有人都多少和萨诺斯的行动扯上了关系，也都在事后受到了威胁，利用人质看来是萨诺斯的惯常行为，投入小见效快，还能令人陷入永久的恐慌，但他们也都不是坐以待毙的人。罗杰斯最先加入和托尼合作的队伍的，他帮着托尼找到了娜塔莎，联系到了克林特，还有些甚至不知道自己被卷进了什么事件的人——托尼怀疑罗杰斯参加了能拉出一叠A4纸清单的互助小组就是为了不动声色地寻找有同样问题的人的。那方法老套而效率低下，但那或许已经是他唯一能做的事。

但他们仍然只是在追寻一丝丝甚至都没法被称为是希望的东西，托尼从没把斯蒂芬的事跟任何人说过。他把斯蒂芬留下的卡片挂满在工作室的记录板上，从最基础的摩尔斯电码开始尝试，转化为数据、音律、二进制，多种排列组合和数学模型全都交给他的人工智能去做了，却依旧毫无头绪。他不知道斯蒂芬想说什么，或许那所有的卡片也什么意义都没有。斯蒂芬什么都不想对他说，斯蒂芬只是随口编造了个借口好救走一个人而不至于领他们全都死在那儿来满足自己一点点良心，只是那个人刚好是他，因为他不熟悉除了自己以外的所有人。

可斯蒂芬又是为什么会如此熟悉他呢？

他一定有托尼尚未知晓的获取信息的渠道，然而即使他去问早就结识了斯蒂芬的布鲁斯和索尔，也同样对此一无所知。他们并不比托尼了解得更多，布鲁斯说计划是斯蒂芬制定的，但他也不明白斯蒂芬通过什么确定了托尼也是萨诺斯目标中的一部分。

线索断了线，托尼无所适从，他坐在纽约公园里，他第一次见到斯蒂芬的地方。他约克林特在这里见面，在假日里无忧无虑的人群的掩护下报告特工部门里是否有萨诺斯的消息。他因为知道太多而被寄了关于家人的威胁信，原本他只想远离一切，但托尼告知他萨诺斯的目的后就改了主意，如果整个世界有一天都会陷入地狱的话，冒这一点险显然是值得的。五分钟的交谈结束时托尼突然想起了什么于是补充道：你知道什么叫做记忆管理局的部门吗？

不，从来没听说过。克林特摇头，但特工就职的地方有再多秘密也不奇怪，我可以去帮你打听一下。

算了，没那个必要。托尼也摇摇头，他记得克林特有三个孩子。你做的够多了。

4.

克林特当然是不知道记忆管理局的，因为它根本就不叫这个名字。

斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇供职的部门的全名叫文件档案无纸化分类处理部，对外那只是一个庞大结构下的细小编制，是个不起眼的仿佛只是为了安置冗余人员进行枯燥乏味的陈旧档案数据入库工作的部门，是个迟早要被抹消的地方，那些员工可能一天八小时都在办公椅上敲打油腻腻的键盘，它们的工作将很容易被一台最先进的OCR识别技术扫描仪取代，那么他们就会从键盘操作员变成不停扫描文件然后进行核对以避免可能的识别错误，逼仄的小隔间，休息时间里的冷笑话，似乎就是人们能为它描述出的光景。

但只有真正在这一部门里工作的人才明白他们做的是完全相反的事。

纸张可以被偷盗，数据可以被窃取，还有什么载体值得信任到可以用来作为最终备份呢？有的，就是人，脆弱、愚昧、渺小，同时却又坚强、敏锐、聪慧的人，世界上最不值得信任又最容易被抹杀的人。无纸化的意思并非电子化，而是将所有最重要的讯息记录在少数值得信任到绝不会出错的人脑里，即使此刻间所有文明崩溃，他们依旧记得所有被交予记忆的事。

斯特兰奇医生因拥有相片记忆的天赋在车祸后被招募，他需要钱去做手术，签了保密协议后他学习了新的记忆归类方法，那将人脑仿佛变成一只只加密的档案柜，他看了无数份可能警方自己都未知全貌的机密，有政府的丑闻，有未破的案件，有连环凶杀案的笔录庭审，也有看似无关紧要的普通小事，档案不会自己筛选重要讯息，交予他的材料都只是将事件和当事人的一切都事无巨细的罗列在案，那个7岁的女孩子被邪教仪式谋杀前曾拿过学校的奖项，吊起的五芒星仿佛像她美术课上画过的形状，她的老师和11名同学被烧死在校车里，49岁的连环杀人犯被抓只是因为在加油站遗漏十美元现金和人起了口角，像恐怖片一样的湖边小屋周围的滩涂上埋着一串辨不清身份的头骨，政客担心支持率而对此不闻不问直到凶手把威胁信登到了报社头版上……他仿佛经历千万次人生，也仿佛感受无数次死亡。他的手仍在颤抖，所有的痛苦仍在，但它是变轻了还是重到已无法感知了，他筹够了去日本做手术的钱，但他不想去了。他们为什么要让医生来做这份工作呢？也许是因为很难找到一个职业要同时兼具冷漠与善良，在急诊室每周工作六十个小时能看过别人几辈子才能见过的生死数量。

但这仍是不一样的，但这仍是不一样的，他们可能最适合，也可能最容易崩溃。斯特兰奇在第一个星期就知道了那些记忆归类方法学习的必要，把所有的讯息锁进柜子至少不会让你因里面的东西正变成一只滴答作响的定时炸弹而疯掉，可它在响，一刻不停地在响。他走出门去买咖啡，超市货架上临期商品满目琳琅，每个条形码都像他看见过的字，都像他听过的话，他也曾被以假身份派驻某些现场进行事件协助，那其实很有趣，就像是做手术，所不同的只是他不再编织神经，而是将无数只言片语的信息从不同角落串联在一起拼凑出线索或真相。可那只炸弹仍在响，不是你今天救了一个人，它就能跳回几个数字让你能安睡一场。无知是罪，一旦知晓了这点，他脚下的路无论从哪个方向去都只会通往绞刑架，再没有什么能赎回。

就在他每天都怀疑着那颗炸弹上的时间码要跳到零的时候，他看到了托尼·斯塔克。

说看到并不确切，但或许也只有看到这个词才合适，他是斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇被告知需要记忆的新任务，那个亿万富翁、天才、发明家、商人、慈善家，托尼·斯塔克。

他从一份绑架事件开始读起，然后断断续续的读到财务报表，读到几千几万项专利，读到关停了的武器制造厂，中间穿插童年轶事、性格评估、入院清单，所有的文字都是冷冰冰的报告模板，不掺杂任何感情因素，但那个人的轮廓却逐渐清晰了，他说不清这感觉从何来，只隐约觉得这人的思路和自己合拍，他本来漫不经心的看，到后来竟可以感同身受，几万字的事故报告他都能想象是什么语气，调出来音频文件和视频记录对照果然不差，剪贴报纸上有照片，他读了血液病毒的医疗报告，原来那人也陷入过即将一无所有的绝望，与朋友决裂，却独自一人最终挺过来了，所有的故事都惊心动魄，比他过去所见任何一人都更为完整，仿佛伸手向虚空就能碰触那人的指尖了——不如说，他们竟然在这之前从未见过，意识到这一点后，这个事实都令他愕然。

他觉得自己在和托尼·斯塔克交谈，他隔着所有的纸张参与他的人生，他无法改变什么，但正是那种无法改变才造就今日的结果。如果他们早就相遇，那至多成为一场艳遇，他们不会有机会也不会有兴趣参透对方的灵魂。

他签过保密协议，甚至连日记都不能写，但人都有倾诉和宣泄的天性，他开始试着用零星的数字组成的密码写下一张张卡片，模拟着他可能拥有的理解。即使一切只是虚拟的，他也因此得到了莫大的安慰与补偿。他脑子里的那只炸弹还在响，但他已不觉得那难以忍受了，他出门买报纸看到斯塔克的名字在头版上，报摊老板问他是不是心情很好。他手指还是抖得数不清零钱，却不再因此怯于承认。

但他怎能如此呢，他不认识他，他也不会有机会见他，他所能做到的不过分拣出那些信息分类归档，靠着一点点天分和能力做一次次虚拟的推演，但这样也已经足够了。他所见一切即为真相，知道在这个世界上有这样一个他们或许某天能够全然理解的人、能够让他明白灵魂本身并不是孤独的人，也足够成为一个让他留在地面上的支点了。

若不是那天布鲁斯·班纳通过索尔的介绍走进他的门廊，他或许这辈子也不曾想过自己能有机会接触托尼·斯塔克。

但这件事情已经远远超出他的想象，布鲁斯带来的关于萨诺斯的情报稍一分解，他便能推断出萨诺斯的最重要的目标都有谁，他自己记住太多事情固然在劫难逃，但托尼·斯塔克呢？萨诺斯已经将目标之一定在了斯塔克身上，他拥有的知识足够让那计划提前完成几年了——而托尼·斯塔克绝不会同意这种荒谬的请求，哪怕代价是生命。可如果是别人呢，如果萨诺斯用其他手段呢？就像对待索尔和洛基那样呢？

那答案很简单，他知道自己没有选择，那是唯一能让托尼·斯塔克远离这件事的中心生命不受到胁迫的方法，而知晓了部分情况后，以斯蒂芬对他的了解，他也势必不会轻易放弃追查——他为保险仍然不能留下过多讯息，他只能赌托尼·斯塔克能够找到这一切。而这同样意味着斯蒂芬在某种意义上要利用他，利用一个人的勇敢、善良，利用一个人的一无所知，利用所有他单方面的不平等的甚至称不上是信任的信任。毫无疑问托尼·斯塔克会在知晓真相后憎恶他，会无可避免地恨他，但是没关系，那也可以接受。如果个人的痛苦和孤独以及对未来再无期待就是要付出的代价，那实在微小到可以忽略不计。

他从未设想过他们相遇，而当计划按期进行、当他终于在那一天走进中央公园、当一直以来熟悉的那份由无数的数字图案与年表组成的资料突然具象化成了活生生的人出现在面前的时候，斯蒂芬茫然了，在那条被阳光顷洒的小道上他的意识甚至出现短暂的卡壳，周围的喧嚣全部消失，甚至连景物都化作空白，只在视像里不断缩小直到成为一个质点，他中学的物理课上老师敲着黑板讲，为了便于计算可以把物体看做一个点，这个点实际上在真实的世界中永远不会出现——而它现在就在那儿，在中央公园里一个阳光明媚平凡无奇甚至不值得专门记下一个日期的上午，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇的世界压缩至名为托尼·斯塔克的原点，又在下一个瞬间猛地炸裂。

他为他而来，也为过去而来，更为将来而来。

他还有要做的事。

5.

如果说斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇通过无数份档案与数据了解托尼·斯塔克，却在甚至熟稔了他不时会蹦出的意大利口音后才真正见到他，那么托尼·斯塔克是先见到了斯特兰奇这个人，随后再通过所有的信息和档案将他的一切了解。过程完全相反，最终却走到了同样的结点。

在无数次编码失败之后，托尼·斯塔克终于解开了斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇留下的谜题，那是老套到就连影视剧都不再使用的古典密码，每串数字都代表着某本书册的页数行数和个数，把单词挑出来后就是他要对他说的话。然而这密码在托尼找到斯特兰奇在中央图书馆的借书卡前却切实有效地难住了他，他从未往这方面想过，直到某天罗迪点醒他，有哪个外科医生——不管他之后去做了什么职业——会突然对流行文学和世界名著感兴趣呢？更何况无论如何至少哈利·波特不该是斯蒂芬这个年纪该看的书了。那医生大约只是顺手抽出些足够厚且用词丰富的书出来方便挑出单词，他既然能记下那些没营养的七八十年代金曲集，那记住这些东西显然也不在话下。

托尼按照那张清单上的书，把单词一个个列出来宛如在玩拼字游戏，斯蒂芬并没写下关于病毒的任何讯息，留给托尼的只言片语里仅仅关乎他自己的东西都很有限。然而托尼无法放下任何一张卡片，他看到斯蒂芬在道歉，他看到了斯蒂芬的痛苦，以及那每时每刻都行走于水面之下的绝望，然而就算是隐藏在重重代码之后，斯蒂芬都还在用着轻佻的语气说话，好像早就知道如果有那么一天有人能看到这些，也一定会因为某个讽刺而尖刻的用词而笑出声来。

托尼·斯塔克突然意识到，斯蒂芬就是写给他的，不是给他的同事，不是给其他可能会被卷进这档子事里的人，只是写给托尼·斯塔克的。他模拟着可能会发生的对话倾诉着能想到的一切。

从某种意义上说，此刻托尼·斯塔克正在与斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇交谈。

如果斯蒂芬死了，那么这就是他的遗言，他将最隐秘的自我剖白留给托尼·斯塔克，而写下这一切的时候，他们甚至尚未谋面。

他不知道斯蒂芬是通过何种途径了解自己的，但显然这交谈令他心安，他依旧焦虑，他依旧被命运驱赶，但他并不怕了，他甚至晚上不再做噩梦了，斯蒂芬实际上也就是在伸手不见五指的黑暗里给他点了一盏灯，除此之外什么都没有，甚至那盏灯都还离他有万里之远，但托尼·斯塔克就此明白有人是亮着那盏灯在等他，而那灯火永不熄灭。

他选择信任，他尝试理解，他回忆着他和斯蒂芬那相处的短短七十二小时，所有的回忆都带着伤，但他无法不去想。斯蒂芬的卡片都是提前写的，但托尼的寻找却无法准备好，他跌跌撞撞的走上纽约的街道，阳光顷洒过的地方人群熙来攘往，没人留意到丝毫异常，那么斯蒂芬也曾来过这条街么，也曾捧起过这本书么，他们站在同样的街角眺望哈德逊河上的游船与水鸟的时候，眼睛里映入的是否是相同的景色呢。

托尼想象着那双眼睛就在自己身边，他想问这值得吗，你值得吗，我值得吗，你一定要交给我做这些，可为什么是我，那是爱还是恨，而无论是哪一种选项，为什么又独留我一个人。

而斯蒂芬沉默不语，只是用那双眼睛看着，光线悠悠的变作一束橘子冰糕的颜色，却只是将那双眼睛映衬的更清澈了。他留下二百四十一张卡片，因为不清楚被找到的是哪一张，于是每一张都写着一场告别。

你知道，这与爱无关，与未来有关，这与恨无关，与责任有关。

托尼，这与你我无关。

佩珀来向他提分手的时候他难得的愣了一会儿，但并没有任何挽留，他知道自己做的不够好，可能每72小时才能想起和她讲一次话。但经历了这样的事情之后，他再也无法回到原来的生活了。而佩珀理解他，也全心全意地支持他，甚至退回戒指的时候都带着温柔的笑。他说抱歉时也只是握住他的手。

他们很久很久没有分开，但也只是掌心彼此摩挲，托尼知道自己失去她了，而她失去自己要远比那还要早。他们都为此努力过，也想过要挽回一点什么，可他距离日常已经太过遥远。他手持线团走在迷宫里，她只是已经再也没法拿住线的另一端。

他失去的又何止这些呢，他们失去的又何止于此呢。他从未瞧见的，他已经知晓的，娜塔莎从未有过家，克林特的妻子和孩子被威胁着性命，罗杰斯的挚友仍下落不明，索尔的帮派失去一半的成员，里面包括他的兄弟，只有布鲁斯看似没什么异常，但托尼知道他每天要吃掉大量的精神安定剂才能站在实验台前继续所有的设计，还有个十六岁的少年曾絮絮叨叨地说他的学校，他的智力竞赛，他的乐队和机器人，但什么都没了，托尼去看过那家餐馆，男孩的照片被放在柜台永远分发的寻人启事上，他甚至没法进门，只剩逃跑的选项。

还有——

佩珀最后用力握了一下他的手腕。

我仍然喜欢你。我们仍然是朋友。如果你需要帮助，我仍然在这儿。你对我也是一样的。

但是你我都知道那不太可能成为爱了。

这最后的词突然令他恍惚，他还记得他年纪尚小的时候，母亲曾带他去教堂礼拜，他大到能自己念圣经时就不再去了，但他还记得那里说过的话，爱是什么。爱是恒久忍耐，爱是圣洁恩赐，爱是凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。爱是永不止息。人怎能轻易言爱——

他把自己拉回现实。

斯蒂芬，他还失去斯蒂芬。

6.

托尼·斯塔克花尽心血寻找的突破口最终出现在两年之后，一名叫斯科特·朗的研究所前科研人员被发现，他已被判定失踪两年，从未联系过前妻和女儿，但他不是故意的，这两年来他失忆到连自己的名字都想不起来，一直流浪在不同的城市，躲避着所有能拍到脸的摄像头——他隐约意识到那有危险，于是所有的搜寻都以失败告终，警察也愿意将他看做死亡而不再多花精力。直到有一天他被卷进一场街头斗殴，一只啤酒瓶敲上他的头骨，和玻璃瓶一起碎掉的还有桎梏回忆体的枷锁，他全都记起来了。

他也立刻明白了他的直觉没错，只要被任何一只摄像头拍到或被人发现他的踪迹，萨诺斯就一定会找上门来灭他的口，因为他是唯一活着从萨诺斯的研究基地里逃出来的人，只是运气差的在躲避追踪时跌入一条地下河，挣扎间的窒息和冲撞造成了失忆，他幸而没死，但帮助他逃出来的人们的下场就不得而知。他最终找到了罗杰斯，后者带着他去斯塔克面前讲了整个故事，托尼几乎带着点小孩子聆听睡前童话的神情看着他，不敢相信最后一块拼图就这么凑上了，如果把这概率具象化，那就是流浪汉在街上捡到彩票又听到橱窗里的电视机开奖现场一个个报出上面的号码。

然而在这个情境下，他们唯一能抓住的希望或许确实就是这么一回事。

所有的工作都有条不紊地展开，他们召集了人手，找到了愿意帮忙的其他特工和雇佣兵，他们甚至提前为自己写下遗言，萨诺斯的基地并不远，就在美国一处荒原的山谷中，只是无法隐秘前往，他们在到达那里之前一定会被发现。参与的人很大可能都有来无回，但他们必须去试，无论结果怎样，这事至少一定会结束了。

托尼·斯塔克长出一口气，条件终于凑齐了，他一个人坐在公共休息区的沙发上，没开灯，眼睛与思绪都陷在同一片黑暗里，不管结果如何，明天这些事都能迎来终结了。他手里捏着斯蒂芬留下的口信，远远的，闪烁的星辰投入他的眼睛，在视网膜上凝结成了某个他日日夜夜在脑海中凝望的形像。

这与爱无关，与未来有关；这与恨无关，与责任有关。

他认识斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇两年零三个月，其中他们真正交谈的时间不超过72小时，之后托尼·斯塔克所有的时间都在通过纸面上的信息了解他，认识他，追逐他，直到他几乎成为了自己的朋友、至交，甚至他人生中不可或缺的一部分，他不知道斯蒂芬怎么想的，但斯蒂芬显然通过头脑里的演算推断出了一切，或许就连此刻他坐在黑暗中发呆的场景都想过。

托尼·斯塔克想要信任，斯蒂芬给了。托尼·斯塔克想要希望，斯蒂芬也给了——那个人把自己甚至全人类的命运押上了筹码盘去赌这个结局。他赌他们会赢，他赌自己的信任没有出错，他赌那个希望、那个反击的机会能被人看见、被人抓住，他赌那个甚至不通过面对面交流也能理解他的人将是托尼·斯塔克。

托尼在黑暗里坐了很久很久，突然笑了。

他想，但是有一点错了，是的，斯蒂芬终于有一点错了。

这与爱有关。

7.

很难去按顺序回想那天到底发生了什么，他只知道自己最后是在一座实验楼被炸塌后剩下的一半里找到斯蒂芬的。后者拿着把不知道从萨诺斯哪个守卫身上抢下来的枪，双手还被铐在一起，托尼不知道他怎么做到的，但斯蒂芬看到托尼，愣了半秒后笑起来。

在那个场景下，他们周围几乎处处都在传来枪响，那不是什么该笑的时候，但他们目光相交的那一刻，就仿佛明白了全部的含义，以至于嘴角无法控制地勾起了弧度。他说欢迎回来，斯蒂芬没应声。因为他双手还被铐着，他们连拥抱都很困难，但那其实并不需要。通讯器里托尼接到消息说他们要引爆设施，把所有人质救出来将是第一要务。但斯蒂芬脸色变了，说还有一处隐秘的储藏室，需要有人去处理那些已经生产出来的病毒。那不在斯科特提供的地形图上，而他们离那个位置最近。字里行间都再也没有其他选项。

萨诺斯当然也会去那里，事情到了这一步，他们全都已经没有退路。

斯蒂芬在火力交错的空隙里向托尼描述储藏室的位置，只要能按正确操作启动里面的系统，他们就能结束这一切，他在两年里为保证人质的安全提供了所有的正确讯息，从萨诺斯的人找他来确认数据准确的频率他能十分轻松的推断出他们的研究进程。他不是病毒学家，但那足够他知道他们始终没有修正那病毒唯一的弱点了——只要不曾扩散，在实验室环境下消灭那东西并不难。但萨诺斯同样明白这些，他只要拿到一份样品，甚至只是打碎一只培养皿，就足够重新成为他们所有人的噩梦。

他们和萨诺斯几乎同时到达了那里，设施的安全系统已经被攻破，但只有斯蒂芬知道怎样在最短的时间里销毁病毒，他们至少要拖延时间到斯蒂芬发出讯号。然而或许是因为计划被挫败而绝望，萨诺斯甩开了所有人的围追堵截——冲到了储藏室所在的设施最深处，托尼在监视器里看着他不断接近，明白自己将第二次面对萨诺斯，即使已经过去两年，即使他们已经挫败了几乎所有萨诺斯的手下，仅是站在那里就足以令他想起过往。托尼知道自己或许应该等待其他同伴的增援，但晚一分一秒，或许他们所有的努力都将白费。

你还要多久？他问斯蒂芬。

最多十分钟。

斯蒂芬没有回头，托尼最后看了一眼在操作台前忙碌的斯蒂芬的背影，随后带着一罐易燃物品走了出去。如果有必要，他会引爆它，哪怕这意味着走廊坍塌，他们能从另一头挖出条通道把斯蒂芬带出来，但他所在的位置80%的可能会掩埋在重重瓦砾之下，最好不用做那么绝，但如果对方是萨诺斯，他宁愿不会去冒这个风险。

托尼。

斯蒂芬突然叫了他的名字，托尼回了头。发现对方抬起头来看向他，似乎在说些什么，然而那声音淹没在远处的枪声中，口形他也读不出来。随后那扇门便关上了。

斯蒂芬？

他开启了通讯，里面什么声音都没有，或许有电磁干扰，或者他要继续专心操作。但托尼来不及想了，远处萨诺斯的影子已经在通道中隐约可见。他们都有需要去做的事。

托尼醒来时发现自己躺在医院里，窗外天大亮，他没死，不过消毒水的味道快要把他熏死了，他头痛欲裂，嗓子干涸的要裂开，想爬起来去按床头的唤铃（谢天谢地他发现自己全须全影也没被插满管子），身体刚动了一下，手就被扯住了——他这才发现他那只手是一直被握着的，可能从那走廊塌了的那时起就被握住了，斯蒂芬一定在最后的时刻把他扯进了旁边的房间，但那段记忆太模糊，他无法回忆起什么，但那显然并不重要了。

斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇就坐在他床边，紧紧握着他的手，这让他想起几年前的中央公园，只是现在没手铐了，现在那假冒的警察正看着他的脸发愣，好像不相信他突然醒了似的。

这有点尴尬，托尼只得清了清嗓子。斯蒂芬这才反应过来，随后开口说了句：你好。

……你好。

托尼也只好这么回了。

然后他们相顾无言，像是做梦一样看着对方很久很久，因使用扳手磨出厚茧的手指正挨着那些手术和车祸落下的疮疤，托尼知道斯蒂芬喜欢八十年代的流行音乐，斯蒂芬知道托尼有AC/DC的每一张限量版光碟，他们对彼此的每一个爱好和每一个细节都了若指掌，此刻却无论如何想不出能说出口的适当字眼。

单词按顺序排列。从A打头到Z结束，你好，谢谢，对不起，我爱你。每个音节好像都跳跃在舌尖，但他们都找不到合适的顺序表白。

如果没有遇到你，我的人生会是完美的。

他没头没脑地突然蹦出这么一句，说完后看到斯蒂芬愣住了，似乎在斟酌该做出怎样的反应，表情凝滞在不知是该微笑还是该流泪的瞬间，或者仍在思考托尼是开玩笑还是认真的，托尼猜斯蒂芬可能有几晚没睡好，不然不该反应如此迟钝活像语言功能受损。但交握的双手并没松开，这让他明白他该再停顿个十秒钟把下一句一起说了。

但或许和你在一起，我的人生才将是完美的。

一切都与爱有关。

END


End file.
